The invention relates to a vibration isolator, and more specifically the invention relates to an isolator having a first spring pack, a second spring pack, and a surface effect damper between the two spring packs.
Jet engines and jet engine components such as gearboxes and fuel oil coolers are frequently hard mounted to other components or to a frame. Over time, the vibration sustained by the hard mounts as well as the demands of the environment where the mounts are located can cause the hard mounts to weaken and fail. If the failed hardmounts do not have a suitable supplemental means for controlling the vibration to the component parts, the jet engines and component parts are likely to sustain significant damage during such mount failure.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present systems that are subject to vibratory disturbances. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative solution for limiting the effects of vibratory disturbances in mechanical components is more fully described hereinafter.
The invention is a device for isolating component vibration when the hard mounts fail. The device includes a housing having a housing wall that defines a chamber, a first spring pack, a second spring pack, and a damper member between the two spring packs. The spring packs and damper are located in the housing chamber.
The housing wall includes an elastomer layer bonded to the housing wall in the chamber and the damper is a surface effect damper that engages the wall to control the damping motion of the device.
The device of the present invention also includes a fuse device that is actuated when a threshold loading event occurs. Before the loading event, the device of the present invention provides a hard mount to the supported component or engine. After the fuse is actuated, the mount becomes a soft mount and isolates vibration of the component. In this way, the device of the present invention will provide vibration isolation until the failed hardmount can be repaired.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing FIGURE.